


【高桂】似曾

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 一个原著向清水小短篇Joy4插科打诨的日常
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【高桂】似曾

未曾意会  
似曾动心

***

想来是某年初夏时节的旧事。  
风从狭长的海岸线经过，带来梅雨季节前独有的潮湿气息。坂本辰马站在船头，一脚踩在甲板的围栏上，维持着眺望的姿势已经良久，若非身后的脚步声响起，他大概能一直那样呆立到黄昏时分。  
“果然看海还是该回土佐啊哈哈哈，一望无际，难怪老爷子常说土佐的海宽广如男儿胸襟。”  
“才出来几个月就开始想家了？”银时从左舷的桅杆后露头，处于休整期的他难得换了身随意的罩衫，失去护额束缚的一头卷发瘫软下来，类似一个轻微塌陷的鸟窝，暴露了他的一丝懒散。  
“现在后悔还来得及哦，从濑户内海开回去也就十几天吧。”  
“别开玩笑啦金时——”辰马终于停止远眺，转过身来，“已经起航的船是不会轻易返航的啊哈哈哈——”  
他比出一个耶的手势，银时当即生出一股想把拳头砸进对方那一头同样蓬松的卷毛的冲动，但很快就按下了，毕竟这家伙也就只能在抛锚的船上耍耍威风，大海是他的光荣梦想，却也不幸是他的人生宿敌。

“走吧，阿银我来这里不是来看你耍酷的，船长。”  
辰马露出一个“竟然不是吗”的失望表情，“该不会又要开什么战后反思总结会议吧？……我说金时啊，这种跟老爷子的兜裆布一样又臭又长的会议什么时候才能消停消停？现在是休整期休整期诶——”  
“喂，这跟刚才说’男儿胸襟广如海’的老爹是同一个老爹吧？老爹会生气吧，绝对会气到七窍生烟吧？”银时丢过去一句吐槽，前几天被桂生拉硬拽拖到会议现场的情景再度浮出脑海，脸也跟着黑起来。

“你以为我不想消停吗？假发那家伙说，即使是休整期也不能掉以轻心，万一敌军趁我们不备偷袭的话就blabla一大堆……总之今天的会是板上钉钉跑不掉的。”  
结果辰马的脸黑得比他还难看。  
“那什么……金时，你能帮我请个假吗？”  
“理由呢？”  
“就说我出海巡视，回来就吐晕过去了。”  
“你放弃吧，装病我早试过了。”银时利落地否决道，“相信我，假发会找人把你抬到会议现场的。”  
“假发是天人吧他一定是天人吧……”辰马的脸开始抽搐，紧张感促使某种熟悉的感觉在胃里开始翻涌，“我说你们三个是怎么和平共处到今天的？”  
和平，吗？  
仿佛是被辰马的用词逗笑了，银时的嘴角上扬起来，会这么说大概是因为相处的日子还不够长，但凡再久一些辰马一定会无比清楚地认识到，他们三人之间从相识至今，并未真正有过哪怕一天的“和平”。

***

没人知道银时是怎么撑过每次冗长的战后总结会议的。连他自己都不知道。  
或许要归功于走神，毕竟他从学堂时代就是个擅长于走神的孩子，以至于盘腿坐着把手托在腮帮子上的姿势都不曾改变。不过是站在一旁诲人不倦的人变了，从前是松阳老师，现在是同窗战友。  
桂在说教这一点上还真是得了老师的真传啊，要不是生在烽火年代，该是个十足称职的教书先生吧。  
银时遐想着，目光不自觉滑向另一位同窗——他照旧靠在门框上，投射在地面的剪影被斜阳拉得过长，相对于他的身高而言，的确过长。脸始终朝向室外的一侧，辨认不出脸颊上一团紫色的淤青，那是上周两人用拳头较量后留下的，银时的额头上也有一块，不过已经感觉不到疼了。  
所以他们又从老师那儿继承了什么呢？银时在无数次扪心自问之后，终于意识到这大概是个无解的问题。

“……总之目前的情况就是这样，虽然还未接到附近有埋伏的线报，但保险起见，夜间的盯梢还是有必要进行的。今天上半夜我会带一支队伍负责，至于后半夜……”  
桂的视线在高杉和辰马之间游移过几个来回，前者一如既往地沉浸在自我世界里，而后者看起来就快要进入梦乡，一滴口水流啊流眼看就要滴到衣襟上。桂无奈地叹一口气，只好把任务托付给眼下唯一一个还能正常沟通的人。  
“交给你了，银时。”  
被托付的人也是一脸“好吧好吧除了我这里大概也没人会帮你圆场”的表情，挥手默认。  
“那么今天就到这里，散会，大家趁现在好好养精蓄锐吧。”

辰马几乎是在听到“散会”的一瞬间惊醒的，这让桂一度怀疑他是不是刻意装睡而且演技还出奇的拙劣。同一时间消失的还有高杉，这倒完全不出乎桂的意料，自从鬼兵队的日常训练所搬到半山腰以后，这人就习惯性地行踪成迷、神出鬼没。  
不过好在，最惊险的时刻他总是在的，不是在背后，就是在最前线冲锋陷阵。

“喂，假发。”身后传来的声音打断了他的思考。  
“不是假发是桂。”他条件反射地反驳道，“话说回来，我会在西山顶盯梢到凌晨三点，别忘了到时候来跟我换岗啊银时。”  
“知道了，你再这么啰嗦下去，我们那位新来的盟友迟早会被吓跑的。这年头，有钱又有热血的盟友可不是满大街都能找到的Jump啊。”  
“要吓跑也是被你和高杉吓跑的，真是……打架也不知道看看场合，在作战会议上当着大家的面互殴未免也太难看了……”  
“那是他先动手的。”银时轻轻碰了一下额头的淤青，扯出一个龇牙咧嘴的怪笑，“你自己不也是一样……战前训练的时候，因为战术分歧跟高杉吵到拔刀相向的是谁啊？”  
“那是他先动口的。”桂开口的瞬间才惊讶于自己跟对方在措辞上几乎没有区别。  
于是两人就自然而然地达成了共识。

“别太逞强啊，就算是哆啦A梦偶尔也需要休息一下的，不然关键时候任意门卡住就糟糕了。”  
听出了银时的言外之意，桂不动声色地整理好桌上的图纸，信步离开了。银时看着他的背影消失在小路尽头，遛到嘴边的话终究还是被咽了回去。  
假发那家伙，认真起来果然就把日子忘得一干二净。  
还真是，半点都没有作为寿星的自觉呢。

***

寿星也不过是十七八岁的年纪。那个年纪的少年人用什么样美好的词汇来形容都是不过分的，尤其是桂小太郎。  
按银时的话说，假发小时候长得像个窝瓜，比他矮半个头，冬日里穿罩衫时身型总是圆圆的，跟在松阳老师身后一颠一颠。其后不到一米不时会跟着另一只窝瓜，高杉。  
“金时啊，你的童年世界里大概长得好看的小孩都是窝瓜吧。”初次听闻的辰马抛出了这个疑问，而银时就带着不服气的口吻反问：“好看？你哪只眼睛看到他们俩小时候长得好看了？”  
“我是没看过，不过按现在的样子反推回去应该也不会差多少。你忘啦？上次去逛花街的时候，假发和高杉可是走到哪里都被姑娘们搭讪——诶可怜我连想跟舞伎握个手都不能如愿……”  
“那是你骚扰人家在先。”  
“别挖苦我了金时，你没骚扰不也是被晾在一边喝了一整晚的闷酒。”  
辰马话音还没落就清楚地听见了银时手中的酒盏被捏碎的声响。  
声响之后再无声响。  
直到推门的咿呀声响起为止。

“啊哈说窝瓜窝瓜到。”辰马向来人挥挥手，显然还没从刚才的玩笑话中回过神，而银时的头顶顷刻就聚集起过量的低气压，随时都处在爆发边缘，证据就是他掌心的酒盏碎片已经碎成了粉。  
“找我来商量什么？有话就说，说完我还要赶回去督训。”  
高杉就着门边的位置坐下，佩刀横在身侧，锋利如他切入话题的方式。此刻他和银时各据桌子的一方，中间隔着大约四点五个辰马的距离。  
银时叼起一根不知从哪里拣来的杂草，换上故作揶揄的口吻：“那还真是抱歉这时候把你找来，毕竟我们又不用督训，体会不到什么叫事务繁忙啊。”  
“实话实说而已。”高杉的语气也不遑多让，“谈不上繁忙，不过缩在这里喝酒谈天的时间我的确是没有。”  
辰马坐在中间尴尬得头皮都发麻了，眼下桂不在场，这两人要是动真格的他可没勇气去当中间的沙包。

“我说你们都冷静冷静，总不至于在这里再打一架吧啊哈哈哈……再说，我们不是为了假发的事才聚到一起的吗？……”  
“假发？”高杉挑了挑冷峻的眉眼，左右两端的太阳穴没来由地疼起来。  
“说吧，他是不是又借着盯梢的名义孤身潜入敌方大本营打算摸清底细，结果回撤的路上踩中自己挖的陷阱脱不了身？”  
辰马笑到差点没一口酒喷在高杉脸上。“哈？假发真做过这种蠢事吗？”  
“岂止做过。”仿佛被唤起了什么糟糕的记忆，高杉的太阳穴疼得更厉害了，“连续两次掉进同样的陷阱，每次都是我带着鬼兵队负责善后。”  
“真想不到假发平时看着做事认真、一板一眼，犯起傻来还真是……噗——我现在是完全理解他为什么连自己的生日都能忘记了。”  
听到生日两个字，原本剑拔弩张的二人瞬间就消停下来，连带着周遭紧张的空气也趋于和缓。

“这才是你找我来的目的吧？银时。”  
“我以为你早忘了明天是什么日子。”  
“别把我想得跟假发一样，我没有那么差的记性。所以呢？你想好送他什么了？”  
“什么都行，只要别像去年某些自以为是的阔少送了一百条头绳，结果被假发以浪费军饷为理由念叨了整整一个月就好。”  
“…………”  
“………………”  
一阵死一般的静默接踵而至。  
“我不行了这是谁的主意啊哈哈哈……”辰马边笑边捶桌，“一百条头绳是想送给假发织围巾吗啊哈哈哈哈？——”  
一柄利刃径直插入辰马身前的桌角，不偏不倚，距离他的左手仅有不到五公分。辰马认得那刀身上的纹路，同他的主人一样，锋芒毕露且咄咄逼人。  
“就那么好笑吗？我的主意。”

辰马一生都不会忘记那时高杉的表情，他想这世上如果真有修罗的话，就合该拥有那样一副表情。不幸的是，那副表情占据了从那之后数个夜晚辰马诡异的梦境，甚至于一段时间内，高杉周遭方圆三米之内都看不到辰马的踪影。  
讨论理所当然地不欢而散，高杉扔下一句“老子一个人也能搞定”就收刀走人，辰马再三确认他已经走远后才踉踉跄跄回到自己的营帐。  
银时乐得继续自斟自酌，喝完了余下的酒，倒是意外收获了一夜好梦。  
起码跟桂换班盯梢的任务，有人帮他完成了。

***

桂不是天生爱干盯梢这类的工作，只不过他盯梢素来勤勉，又从来都不曾解释过原因，才会让人误以为那是他乐趣的一部分。  
其实，他只是单纯地喜欢坐在山顶俯瞰而下的风景。  
就像此刻，午夜将近，黑色的海潮拍打上岸，由远及近，在听不见风声的夜色中这声响显得格外富有韵律。月亮已经升上中天，却并未朗照，撒下一簇迷蒙的光亮，被静静揉碎在海面。  
周而复始。  
崎岖山路上亮起一丝微光，料想到银时不会那么早来替他，左不过是哪位同伴上来例行查看，桂也就没在意，继续欣赏眼前独享的美景。  
因此，当他真正看清来者的面容时，对方已经完全不顾他的错愕径直坐在旁边的空地上了。

“你怎么来了？高杉——”  
“不如问银时那家伙为什么没来吧？”似乎很享受桂眼中的疑惑，高杉有些居高临下地说道：“他估计在营房里睡得正香呢，这可是你的失误啊假发，盯梢这种任务还是该安排给有些自律能力的人吧，我的意思是至少不会在晚饭前就醉倒不省人事的那种。”  
“说得好像你很自律一样。”对于抓住对方话里的把柄这一点，不知为何桂总是乐此不疲，在面对高杉的时候尤其如此。好像他们的脑回路生来就是要针锋相对的一般。

“那你也不必来这么早吧，说好三点才换班的。”  
“我对换班没兴趣，只是好奇这荒芜的山顶有什么绝世美景，让某些人一看就是一整夜。”  
这回答竟然让桂有些不知所措，天知道高杉是怎么发现他时常呆坐在这里直到清晨的，虽然从鬼兵队的训练场确实可能观察到山顶的情况，但那么远的距离……桂脑中迅速闪过无数种可能性，还同时竭力维持着表面的淡定。  
“现在你看到了？大失所望吧？”  
“还不错，至少我并不讨厌。”高杉无谓地耸耸肩，“只是太暗了，有点烟火就更好。”  
“你想什么呢高杉。这里可不像长州，每年有那么热闹的祭典，又是舞蹈又是烟火大会的。”  
或许是想起久别的故乡，桂也少见地流露出怀念的情绪。

“高杉，你还记得安政六年的祭典吗？”  
“你是说有人在神社扮鬼把银时吓得屁滚尿流的那次？”  
“没错没错。我记得祭典前几天你因为在道场比剑输给了银时，一时气不过就偷跑到了笠山山顶的神社，彻夜未归……”  
高杉心说他怎么可能忘记，那日大雨倾盆，倾泻而下的豪雨似要将整个荻城都吞没。他原本打算在日落前折返回村塾，谁知山道因暴雨变得泥泞难行，必经之路上有些台阶甚至都被冲毁，露出斑驳的泥土。屡次尝试下山的结果仅仅是，手臂收获了好几道刮伤而已。  
躺倒在神社湿冷地板上的一瞬间，无力感几乎从四面八方汹涌而来将高杉淹没了，大雨后泥土深处散发出的浑浊气息让他打从心底里厌恶。  
然而他最厌恶的是自己的无能为力。

“我说，你知道那天老师带着我们找了多久吗？挨家挨户的询问，沿街搜寻，差点没把村塾附近的地皮都翻过来……”  
即使多年后回想，桂的语气中仍带着一丝来自少年时代的负气，当然只是娱乐性的。这一点高杉早有领会，跟普通人把大多数心思都写在脸上不同，桂对于情绪的隐藏力在高杉眼中始终是个谜。他那温润的眉眼像一潭深水将一切涟漪都掩盖了。  
银时也曾玩笑说：“想真正惹怒假发大概只能把他的马尾剪掉再把刘海剪成一刀平。”  
说法是夸张了些，不过高杉大致认同。  
正因为如此，当他浑浑噩噩在神社躺了一夜，睁开眼就看到桂小太郎颇为狼狈的脸，高杉第一反应竟然是“这次终于能看到他生气的样子了吧”。  
然而他的希望还是落空了。  
清晨初升的阳光斜照在少年的侧脸上，他向着高杉伸出被割破还未完全止血的手掌，就像他无数次在道场训练后所做的那样。  
“我们回去吧，高杉。”他说着，眼角的笑意如春阳般温暖。

回到松下村塾的当天高杉就大病了一场。  
高烧迟迟不退，那些他不愿回想的童年记忆趁虚而入，以梦境的方式搅扰着他本就不安的睡梦。在那些噩梦频发的间隙，唯一还能记起的一线清明，便是并排放在门边的几个饭团，总是捏成最规整的形状。  
他用脚趾也能想到又是梅干味的。  
伤风痊愈后，日子也照旧平静如水地流淌。前次的失利迅速就被高杉抛诸脑后，他迅速投入日复一日的训练，同银时的胜负之争还在不断进行着。  
以至于从松阳老师口中得知，桂的双手因为受伤而缠了好几个星期的绷带，已经是祭典过后的事情了。  
“其实我们找到笠山脚下的时候已经天黑了，因为担心大家的安危，本想让银时把所有学生带回村塾避雨，我独自上山寻找就好。但桂始终坚持要跟我一起，他说你一定在山上的神社里，而且山路他走过很多次，早就烂熟于心。”  
那还能把手伤成那样？这算哪门子烂熟于心？  
“那个笨蛋。”高杉暗自腹诽道。  
“总之，这次你是真的得好好跟桂道谢哦，高杉。”松阳的最后一句话萦绕在少年脑海中，经久未能散去。

于是，同年的六月二十六日，桂终于收到了那份迟来的道谢，尽管高杉自始至终都没有承认过。  
那是以生日贺礼的名义送出的，一场绚烂的烟火。材料是之前的祭典用剩下的，为了请小店老板换给他们，高杉同银时还当了一阵子的免费劈柴劳动力。  
“假发要是知道我们拿武士刀砍柴的话，肯定又会啰嗦什么刀寄宿着武士的灵魂之类的吧。”某日，劈柴劈到挥汗如雨的银时这样说道，而后恶趣味地模仿起桂说教的口吻道：“你们俩这算是在玷污武士的灵魂吧！”  
而高杉只是悻悻地答了一句——  
“谁管他。”

***

从古早的记忆中回过神，已是夜半时分。  
蓦然起了一阵海风，悠悠地拂过两张青春的面庞，经过岁月的洗炼，儿时圆润的面部线条被磨砺得更为棱角分明，而双眼中所闪烁的神采却分毫未变。  
高杉凝视着桂被风吹起的发梢所修饰的侧脸，有那么一瞬的失神。  
“那天的花火真好看啊。”  
桂望着漆黑的夜空说道，时至今日他依然没有忘记，多年前初夏的夜晚，银时是怎么用一根美味棒就把他骗到了村塾外的河川边。原本是听说有个商贩在这一带兜售各种口味的美味棒才答应跟过来的，结果两人在河边的樱树下呆呆地站了好一会儿，愣是连一只鸟都没从眼前飞过去。

“银时，下次想逃课得找个更好的理由哦。”  
桂说着就准备往回走，银时只得死死拽着他的袖口尴尬地解释“明明刚刚就在这里的，啊我知道了，肯定是转到隔壁街马上就会回来……”之类的。同时拼命用一双死鱼眼盯住河对岸一团模糊的黑影，内心深处早已咆哮过几个来回，高杉那家伙，该不会连个炮仗都不会点吧？还是说他挖空心思捣腾那么多天就做出来一个哑炮？  
幸好下一秒，一簇火花就径直窜上夜空，绽开，再迅速陨落。  
借由烟火绽放的短暂光亮，桂终于得以看清河对岸的那团黑影。高杉就背靠一棵樱树站在那儿，没有低头也没有仰望，只是同他遥遥对视。  
夏日烟火在他们头顶闪烁，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，就像是——  
桂还来不及想出一个合适的形容词，一簇自海面一跃而上的火花就点燃了他终年温润的眼帘，仿佛将他带回到记忆中短暂而绚烂的夏夜。

嘭，嘭，嘭——  
分不清是烟火，还是心跳。  
恍惚间，桂好似听到身边的人说了一句“生日快乐”，但烟火实在太过声势浩大，他到底不能确信那是否只是一种错觉。  
桂凝视着高杉被花火所映照出的侧脸，有那么一瞬的失神。  
眼前的画面逐渐与回忆交叠，只不过这一次，他们之间不再隔着一条浅浅的河川了。  
桂抬头望向夜空，深信这就是在他最美好的年纪所看过的最美好的风景。

***

隔天醒转的银时打着呵欠走出营房时，天已经大亮了。  
他没走出几步就差点迎头撞上辰马，对方看他的眼神仿佛看到了救世主，眼下的乌青甚至到了戴墨镜都遮不住的程度，而且表情比晕船的时候还痛苦，看起来揣了一肚子苦水急需倾诉。  
“你是没听到啊金时，那声响大得我以为是突袭的天人扔过来的炮弹炸了！”辰马扯着嗓门嚷道，他不知道自己的音量在银时听来跟炮弹炸了也没什么区别。  
“出了营地我就顺着声源一路走到海边，居然看到几个鬼兵队的小子在那儿放烟火，说什么总督让他们放的，还非得准时从半夜十二点开始，差一秒钟都不行……”  
原来所谓的“督训”就是为了做个更大的炮仗啊。  
银时暗暗揶揄着，想不到这么多年过去，不坦率的人还是一如既往的不坦率，而后知后觉的那位大概仍然后知后觉着。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，他因为醉酒而错过换班的事，居然误打误撞成了最好的生日礼物，不知道算不算所谓的天意。  
银时仰头看向天际，在那些绯红色的云层深处，仿佛还残留着花火燃烧过后的痕迹。  
只属于十七八岁的，青春的痕迹。

「Fin」

【一点后记】

写这篇的初衷来自于两首歌，题目取自韦礼安的同名歌曲《似曾》，其中的两句歌词「未曾意会，似曾动心」恐怕是我听过关于初恋最美好的描写，大概也符合我心中对于高桂少年时代最美好的想象，所以就借用了过来。  
另一首则是三代目J SOUL BROTHERS的《花火》，想到烟火大会就自然想到夏天，碰巧桂的生日也是在这个季节，于是生出想要写两人一起看花火的情节的念头。私心以为高杉是那种会把自己认为美丽的东西送给喜欢的人的个性，所以就这么设定了。  
很久没有动笔，自从银魂大结局后，心情实在五味杂陈，很长一段时间写什么都不是滋味。最近隔离在家，刷完了《龙马传》，又顺便重温了银魂动画前期的一些剧情，发觉自己果然还是深深爱着长州双璧，所以无论结局怎样，还是会蹲在坑底静静养老吧。  
能看到这里的都是有缘人，那么有缘再见。


End file.
